1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge used to support a door on, for example, a body of a piece of furniture so that the door can be turned, and more particularly to the securing of a base of such a hinge to a mounting member attached to the body of a piece of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional hinge adapted to be secured at its base to an object article, such as a body of a piece of furniture via a mounting member, a screw engaged with an upper rear portion of the mounting member, into which the base is fitted, is engaged with a recess formed in a rear portion of an upper wall of the base, and a flange formed at the tip of a screw engaged with a front portion of the upper wall of the base is engaged with a recess formed in the upper front portion of the mounting member, whereby the base is secured to the mounting member, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 136068/1986. Since the base is made longitudinally slidable with respect to these screws in the relative recesses, the position of the base in the longitudinal direction with respect to the mounting member can be regulated, and also, the angle of the base with respect to the mounting member can be regulated by driving forward and backward the front screw engaged with the base.
However, the above-described conventional hinge is very expensive because the front screw consists of a special screw having a flange at the tip thereof. Moreover, since threaded bores are formed in the mounting member and base, the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, the head portion of the front screw which is on the opposite side of the tip portion, and which constitutes an operating means, projects to the outside of the base, so that the appearance of the hinge is spoiled.
Since the direction in which the base is fixed to the mounting member is limited to one direction, the fixing efficiency is low.